User talk:Seijana
Fearsome Might character I was wondering if you could add another character, since I don't really want to involve the Russians into the storyline (yet). Could you (or I) make him a mercenary? -MerchantofDeath 22:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) You know what, scratch what I said. It might be interesting to add that kind of character. -MerchantofDeath 22:57, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Kid SEAL I finished writing Kid SEAL. Help spread the word around this wiki and the COD wiki. (I'm trying to get attention, aren't I a bastard?) Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:24, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: This is a wiki. You can edit it too. HOWEVER, if you put something that is not true in RL, I will undo your edit. So check your sources before you put something down. Bumblebeeprime09's Quarters/Radio/ 22:32, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Editing LOL :P That was actually me. I had no idea that I was a Wikia Contributor. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:32, December 29, 2010 (UTC) RE: Halls of Montezuma Thank you, well the name is a reference to the opening line of the Marines' Hymn which is pretty much how it sounds. And seeing how the main character, Captain David Edgar Torres is a marine recon leader it seemed pretty appriote. Hope that answers that question. Soldier of Fortune 23:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: 1. I am sure a machine pistol is really a pistol firing full-auto. An SMG is simply a weapon firing pistol rounds. 2. Don't be nosy and try to read what doesn't concern you. 02:05, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I tried to change my username (Like how CODexpert changes his name to Azuris, or how Nelo Angelo97 change his name to Stealth Cl0wn) to SierraEchoTango. But it's been three weeks since I messaged wikia and there has been no response. -_- 19:25, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, but it can also be a woman's name. -MerchantofDeath 22:29, February 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Templates If you want any templates, tell me and I'll make them for you. To make one yourself, go to and create a page with the title Template:Namehere. --Callofduty4 18:08, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Maui Maui is in Hawaii. The image indicates where it is. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 02:46, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Re:Fan fiction Not yet. Creative writing isn't my strong point. I might have a go at writing some fanon at some point. --Callofduty4 13:49, February 27, 2011 (UTC) RE:115 I know, but since the story is mostly told from Hanz "point of view", he confused the expresion Floody 16 own's you 22:57, March 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Weapons Well, thank you. I'm glad you like them. However, the Commando has a magazine on the side. So it's not seen from that angle. And the grenade launcher on the front is actually suppose to be a grip. I was just too lazy to remove the trigger. xD -- Re: Actually, I didn't. In fact, I had never heard of Eric H. and Dylon K. until I criticized CODfan for making a parody of Dylon Harris, even though his WAS a reference to Eric and Dylon. Pretty ironic, however. Bumblebeeprime09 the Pilot 19:13, September 30, 2011 (UTC)